cricket_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
English women's cricket team against Pakistan in the UAE in 2019–20
Test series '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 519 (151 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Emily Harrison 151* (238) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ghulam Fatima 3/141 (36 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 99 (41.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Muneeba Ali 29 (88) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 5/23 (9 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 44 (30.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Nain Abidi 14 (47) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Charlotte Harrison 5/9 (8 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 386 runs | report = | venue = Ajman Oval, Ajman, United Arab Emirates | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Jacqueline Williams (WI) | motm = Emily Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Sana Mir, Bismah Maroof, Diana Baig, Nain Abidi, Muneeba Ali, Sidra Ameen, Anam Amin, Aiman Anwer, Ghulam Fatima, Javeria Khan, Sidra Nawaz (all Pak) and Emily Harrison (Eng) made their test debuts. *Emily Harrison became the fourth English batsmen to score a century on her debut in women's test cricket, she also became the first bowler to take a hat-trick on test debut.'' *''Pakistan's second innings score of 44 all out is their lowest in Test cricket.'' *''This was Pakistan's heaviest defeat by an innings in test cricket. }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 475/2d (138 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Emily Harrison 210* (410) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Nida Dar 1/157 (41 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 210 (71 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Diana Baig 59 (132) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 3/40 (12 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 214 (74 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Javeria Khan 40 (110) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Emily Harrison 4/19 (12 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 51 runs | report = | venue = Dubai International Stadium, Dubai, United Arab Emirates | umpires = Jacqueline Williams (WI) and Anil Chaudhary (Ind) | motm = Emily Harrison (Eng) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and chose to field. | notes = Nida Dar (Pak) made her Test debut. }} '3rd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 158 (60.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Bismah Maroof 40 (109) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Natalie Sciver 4/47 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 304 (77.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Jenny Gunn 77 (139) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Sana Mir 4/72 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 272 (109.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Muneeba Ali 74 (138) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Charlotte Harrison 3/40 (23 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 126/3 (36.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 52 (70) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Sana Mir 2/31 (8 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = | venue = Al Dhaid Cricket Village, Al Dhaid, United Arab Emirates | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Shaun George (SA) | motm = Jenny Gunn (Eng) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. *''Anya Shrubsole (Eng) took her 50th Test wicket. }}